From A Demon, to An Angel?
by Blackmelody is Drowning
Summary: After treating her with an ice cream, he never felt any better. KiriSaku, dedicated to AkayaUke-chan


**A/N: Yo. Rikkaigakucrazygurl back with a short, but kinda okay story about Kirihara-kun –dreamy state-…….**

**I added the names of the members of Hyoutei, Fudomine and Rikkai (plus, Sakuno Ryuzaki) in my Word's dictionary. But for Seigaku (Except for Fuji and Tezuka), I didn't. Hehehehe……………..**

**(Sakuno's enrolled in Rikkai here)**

**Disclaimer: As the other authors would say, -opera music- "I do not own the most amazing anime in the land, the Prince of Tennis." –Applause-**

**Summary: After treating her with an ice cream, he never felt any better.**

**From a Demon, to an Angel?**

Saturdays in Tokyo was always kinda jam-packed. The town squares, booths, stands and malls were always filled with wonderful people and tall, tall buildings. In the middle of the crowds, here we see Akaya, walking fast. Seething, he looked at his watch.

"Dammit. It's already 9:04. Damn okasan, she didn't wake me up! Fukubuchou's gonna kill me for this!" he grunted as he shuddered to the sight of Sanada. Sure, Yukimura was already back with Rikkai, but that doesn't stop Sanada acting like the buchou and go yelling around,"Tarundoru!!"

He then walked faster and faster, his eyes focused directly to the site in front of him. What he didn't know was that he charged towards a girl who was enjoying her ice cream. The girl had auburn hair, and two long pigtails that bounced to every step that she took. Akaya "accidentally" bumped at her, causing her ice cream to be smothered all over her top.

"My shirt!" the girl exclaimed. Akaya stopped. He slowly turned around. He then saw the girl looking disgustedly at her shirt.

"Oh no! Where will I get a tissue?! Oh no!" she shrieked. Akaya continued to stare at her. The girl looked like a klutz, but she was unbelievably cute. She scrambled all over the area, begging to some people for tissue. Oh how Akaya laughed as she was ignored by the people, making her look like a total idiot. He blushed as he looked at her further, gradually recognizing her. Giggling, he walked right up to her (and forgetting about the running time).

"You're so dumb. Why just go and buy some for yourself at that drugstore over there?" Akaya pointed at a random drugstore nearby. The girl then reached out ton her pocket, and grabbed the insides of it. She pulled it out, showing the pouches of the pockets.

"Oh, I see. Well…would you like me to buy you some?" Akaya gestured. The girl blushed intensely to Akaya's offer and shook her head.

"Iie!! No, Kirihara-senpai! S-sumimasen! I d-don't want you to do all Th-that!" she trembled as she shook her hands in front of her. Akaya snickered.

"Come on, I bumped on you anyway, which made your ice cream fall and smother all over your top. I'll treat ya while we're at it." Akaya took out his wallet, never conscious of the time he's wasting. The girl then bowed.

"Iie. I've caused a lot of trouble for you, Kirihara-senpai! I don't want to deepen this situ—"

"Move it, little lady! You're hogging the damn sidewalk!" a drunken man suddenly pushed her toward Akaya! Akaya quickly held her waists to prevent her from fall, but it failed. She stumbled on top of him as he held her waist. She had him pinned down on the sidewalk, where some people saw it. The witnesses giggled and started to tell them that they were quite cute and romantic in that position. The girl immediately stood up and brushed off the dirt on her outfit, while blushing hard. Akaya stood up and picked up his tennis bag.

"Let's go to somewhere more private, shouldn't we?" Akaya grabbed her hand and took her to the drugstore.

"Ano……." The girl pondered. Akaya then let go of her hand. He stopped, and stared at her.

"What's your name again?" he asked her. The girl froze.

"Ano…..Ryuzaki Sakuno." Sakuno murmured. Akaya then remembered her.

"You're the granddaughter of the coach in Seigaku, aren't ya?" he presumed. Sakuno nodded. Akaya then shifted his gaze to another direction as he scratches his head. Sakuno looked down, blushing. Akaya shortly bought tissues for her.

"Soooo…..here's the tissue." Akaya handed it to her. Sakuno blushed a little for his generosity. As Akaya picked up his tennis bag, Sakuno gently pulled the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ano…." She pondered. Akaya then turned towards her. Sakuno looked up at his eyes, despite of his messy bangs that scattered almost all around his forehead.

"Sankyuu!" she beamed at him. Immediately, Akaya blushed to her. He then whistled like nothing happened. Silence then occurred between the two. Since Akaya was a (sexy and cute) troublemaker, he decided to break the silence.

"Wanna buy ice cream with me? Sorry again, about the ice ream……." he blushed. Sakuno then looked up at him.

"……If…..If you don't mind, Senpai…." Sakuno remarked which made Akaya slightly happy. Akaya then spots an ice cream vendor at the other side of the road.

"There's an ice cream vendor over there. Let's go." Akaya showed her the way, TOTALLY forgetting about the practice. As they crossed the road, they were no less than twenty centimeters apart. As a car braked for the people to pass, Akaya held Sakuno's hand so that she won't get lost due to the big crowd. They managed to cross the street but Akaya still held her hand. Sakuno blushed more. Finally, they reached the ice cream vendor. Akaya (sadly) let go of her hand to grab his wallet.

"Which flavor do you want?" Akaya sweetly asked. Sakuno then scanned the plastic board for the flavor.

"Hmm….strawberry looks good. Demo……." Sakuno hesitated. Akaya then looked closely at her.

"I also like chocolate." She finally confessed. Akaya then grinned.

"Well then, hey, one strawberry and one chocolate, stat." Akaya ordered. The ice cream vendor nodded and went right away to his work. As they waited, Akaya took glances at Sakuno, who looked quite happy. Sakuno then looked down, blushing. Slowly, she looked at him.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Akaya-senpai." Sakuno bid as she shines that smile that would possibly woo any guy that could get a look of it. Akaya then blushed. Sakuno chuckled for his ace went red and he quickly shifted his head to the other side.

"It's nothing!" he alertly replied. He then took the ice creams from the vendor and gave the strawberry first to Sakuno.

"Let's go to the park, ne?" Akaya brushed off his blush. Sakuno nodded.

They then walk to the park. As Sakuno indulged in the sweet flavor of the ice cram, Akaya took a chance to look at her. As Sakuno looked at him, he looked quickly away.

"Ano…….Akaya-senpai, you could have that, if you like." Sakuno offered.

"Really?" Akaya's face brightened. Sakuno nodded as her pigtails went along with the movement of her head. Happily, Akaya then indulged on the ice cream. It was so sweet and good that Akaya didn't realize he made a mess on his mouth. Sakuno saw a smudge of chocolate on his jaw line. Quickly, she brought out the tissue.

"Senpai! Here, there's a chocolate smudge on your jaw line!" Sakuno wiped off the chocolate smudge on his face, which drew attention to the people, and making them look like a cute couple. Akaya realized this, but Sakuno didn't. After wiping it off, she continued on eating her ice cream. Silence was between the two again as they walked and walked in the park. After they finished eating, Akaya saw a picture booth.

"Ah! Hey, let's take pictures, ne?" he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the picture booth. They then went in the picture booth. Sakuno looked at her watch and flinched.

"Ano, Senpai, I have to go! My best friend's looking for me!!" Sakuno panicked. _Click._

"Senpai, thanks for all of the things you've done!" Sakuno stood up. Akaya looked at her. _Click._

"Thank you again!" She then bent down a little and "accidentally" kissed him on the lips. _Click._

Sakuno blushed and ran off. Akaya blushed so much. Shortly, he went out, touching his lips. Then, three tiny pictures came out of the picture slot. One picture showed Sakuno flinching while looking at her watch. Another picture showed her standing up as he looked at her. And the final picture showed her kissing him "accidentally" on the lips. Akaya blushed. He then looked at his watch.

"WTF?! GODDAMNED IT!!" he ran quickly to the train. As he ran, he blushed and smiled. He might get squished by Sanada, but it was worth it. Spending time with Sakuno was definitely worth it.

**Owari**

**A/N: I'm done! Yay! This is for AkayaUke-chan!! May Rikkai live! Check my FujiSaku story too, A Trip to a Better Life!! Sankyuu!!**


End file.
